The Black Hearted
by BookLover1323
Summary: Its from two point of views. Nathaniel and Ryan, the name really explains it, but mainly there's a disease going around, if you get infected you have to get the cure that is limited and may be across the world. Enjoy :


The Black Hearted

-Chapter 1-

How can it be? I look at my mom her face was unreadable. This cannot possibly be happening to me. Why me? The doctors spoke, but I heard nothing. I watched his mouth move and, from what it looked like, I made out something about "too late" and lots of "I'm sorry". Too late? How far had it spread? It couldn't be too late. There had to be time.

***  
3 Days Earlier

I looked around, down the street then back up it, seeing no cars. I started walking across the street, talking my time. I thought I heard footsteps behind me and I turned and looked back, towards the row of trees, but saw nothing. I kept walking, and shook my head. I had to be hearing things. I stepped up on to the sidewalk right as someone jumped on my back. I gasped, but acted fast. I grabbed the arms that were around my neck, but saw the scar, the one that ran from mid-wrist to about the elbow. I knew right away it was her. "Long time no see, Robin"

It was, of course, sarcastic. I had just seen her, almost, an hour before. I didn't even have to look to know that she rolled her eyes. "Oh I know. It's just been sooo long"

She said this as she slid off my back. I turned around just as an out-of-nowhere-wind came, moving some of Robin's long, black, hair into her face. I smiled at her as she pushed it back, behind her ear. "So what were you doing following me?"

Robin laughed and I just stood there and raised an eyebrow. After sighing she finally responded. "You know how mom is. She worries about you, Ryan."

Yeah, she's my sister, who would've guessed, you only have to glance at us together and you can tell. Shaking my head, I ran my fingers through my short, black, hair. The same that Robin has. We were twins after all. My hand moved to my neck, rubbing it softly, as I looked down. "You should go tell her I'm fine. Just out for a walk"

As I looked up again, I caught a glimpse of her scar, and looked up into her piercing blue eyes. The same ones I had. The only differences about our appearances were our genders and that scar. "Why don't you come with?"

She gives me her best puppy dog eyes as she stares back at me, but I shake my head, no, as soon as she starts mentioning it. Her look changes to a why pout, and I just shrug. Know how some people say twins can read each other's mind or something like that. (Well, there's a lot of crap people think twins can do). Well we can do some of those kinds of things, but not the way some people think. It's hard to explain. You'll get it sooner or later. I turned my head, looking down the street out of curiosity. I saw two girls standing a little ways down on the sidewalk, giggling to each other. Watching them, I saw them

look to me and Robin, gasp then giggle, before giving a pansy-ass wave. You know the fake shy one, when you use every finger to give a simply wave. I shoved my hands in my pockets, turning back to my sister, I didn't even try to keep the annoyed look off my face. Robin had her hands on her hips and a what-the-fuck-was-that expression on her face.

"What?" Even though I knew exactly what she was going to say. What she always said. "Why not give them a chance? They can't be-"

I started to wonder why she had stopped talking, but as soon as I heard heels on the pavement I knew why. I turned my head and looked to see the two girls, almost right next to me. Out of habit, I took a step toward my sister, and then turned towards them completely. This had earned me a glare from Robin, but I ignored it. One girl had platinum blonde hair and the other had red hair, and it looked dyed. The blonde girl spoke, but giggled first.

"Hi, Ryan" I gave her a nod, my way of saying hello. I waited for her to continue, though she seemed to be waiting for me to say something back. The two of them looked familiar, but I couldn't place the names to the faces. After a second, she must have realized that I wasn't planning on answering properly and she cleared her throat before continuing to talk.

"Well, we have seen you around and you seem pretty cool. You should call us sometime" The girl held out a piece of paper and I took it, looking it over. When I looked back up the girls were hurrying off, giggling like idiots. I looked down at the paper again then started ripping it up, until it was in tiny pieces. A puzzle that would take a millions years to put together.

"What are you doing?!" I glanced to Robin, seeing a look of shock on her face. I followed her gaze to the pieces of paper that started to fly, in my open hand. After a moment, I had realized that those girls were supposed to Robin's so called friends.

"Aren't the supposed to be your 'friends'?" I looked back to Robin, to see her look down and nod. "That's why. If they were real friends, they would have talked to you. Those two are using you"

I watched her, to see what she would do, but she just stood there. This made me sigh, step forward and put a hand on her head. When she looked up at me I smiled at her. "I want someone who can take both of us….wow can we walk?" My smiled changed to a smirk when she laughed and nodded and started walking, taking the lead. It took me a moment to realize that we were headed back into town, and Robin must have noticed because she grabbed my arm and kept me going.

"Why are we headed home?" I saw the smirk grow on Robin's face, one she thought she was hiding so well, and I shook my head.

"I told you, moms worried and want to see you" I rolled my eyes at this, but kept going. It wasn't that I hated home…I just didn't like it. Too closed in, not open, not like the woods. I glanced back, as we rounded a corner, to see them disappear and go out of sight. I sighed and looked forward again as we walked in silence. I started noticing we passed more houses, which soon turned into more people as well.

I leaned closer to Robin, speaking quietly so only she could hear. "If mom is so worried, then she could have come got me" Robin looks at me and rolls her eyes before turning into out driveway.


End file.
